Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and a rotor including one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy from wind using known foil principles and transmit the kinetic energy through rotational energy to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Platforms in wind turbine towers provide operators safe access to areas of a wind turbine that may require servicing, maintenance, and inspection. For example, platforms are typically located adjacent to tower flange bolts for safe and easy inspection. Further, platforms are typically located adjacent to preassembled power modules for inspection and maintenance purposes.
A conventional wind turbine having a platform is installed by first installing a foundation, mounting associated equipment and preassembled power modules to the foundation, assembling one or more tower sections on the foundation around the equipment and/or preassembled power module, and then installing required platforms in the tower sections around the equipment and/or preassembled power module.
Platforms are typically installed by lifting a number of steel beams by a crane and lowering them into the tower sections. The steel beams are then secured to the tower wall. A significant number of bosses, clip plates, and the like are then used to mount the platforms to the beams. Steel beams and associated component parts are thus generally difficult and costly to install.
Additionally, each tower section includes flanges for coupling the tower section to other tower sections. As the tower flange extends into the tower section and thus has a smaller inner diameter than the tower wall, platforms must have a smaller inner diameter than the tower flanges to fit past the tower flanges and into the tower during installation. This causes a gap between the platform and wall of the tower section. These gaps can cause significant safety issues. Thus, additional components are required to be installed on the platform to cover the gaps, which is a costly and time consuming process.
In light of the above, improved tower sections for wind turbine towers and improved methods for installing wind turbine towers would be desired in the art. For example, a tower section including a platform assembly that reduces installation time and expense as well as safety concerns would be advantageous.